Hunter and Prey
by Arada
Summary: Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most: a pureblood. Zero X Kaname – Male and Male Pairing. Complete!
1. Part 1: Not The Best Day

**A/N: **I'm posting a story in a different section! Wow, I actually managed not to make a Yu Yu Hakusho story for once. Well anyway, I'm kind of new to Vampire Knights, which includes reading the Manga and writing a story. I only read two volumes because I can only find the first two volumes of the manga at the bookstore called **Borders**. This is my second story I made for this category and the first that I posted on any website so please no flames, okay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight...Never ever, ever.

**Warning(s): **Slight cursing (One or two), Slash which is Male/Male Romance, Timeline is after the first volume, maybe OOC (Out of Character) which I hope not and maybe some typos on my part.

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 1: **Not the Best Day

-

"_Even if you hate me Zero, I will tame that beast in you…as many times as required."_

_Yuki…_

"_Even if you want to give up on yourself…"_

_I can't ever…_

"…_I will not! And I don't care if I'm selfish…!"_

…_hate you…Even if I tried…_

_How can I ever hate someone as gentle and kind-spirited as you?_

-

"Come on Zero! If you don't hurry, we'll be late for our duty!"

That cheery voice entered through the boy's ears and he stirred before lifting his head up slowly to make eye contact with the smiling brunette. He turned away and sighed before gathering his books and material and followed the girl out of the already empty classroom. The hallway was crowded with students, mostly of girls, and they all seemed to flock out into the direction of the exits, waiting for the "special" night class students to arrive.

The rumors of the night class consisted of it only being the most beautiful and smart students; at least in the eyes of the rest of the day class shift who didn't know the secret of the school. Even the teachers were still clueless as to why there were separated class shifts but no one really bothered to question any of it.

The silver haired boy snorted at the beaming girls and chattering boys of the day class. He didn't really want anything to do with the night class students but according to his "job" on the student council committee, he and Yuki were to hide the secret of the night class from the rest of the school, throwing it off as just patrolling the school and making it safe.

He got a faint glimpse of the students walking up to the school doors with that air of superiority that always followed them. The girls all "ooohed" and "awwwed" when the students walked up to them, which then they started smirking, winking and waving at the girls. The silver haired boy, Zero, only snorted and turned to see how his friend, Yuki was holding up.

He couldn't hold back the small hiss that found its way out of his throat when he saw how she was staring at the boy in front of the line which was Kaname Kuran, his rival for the four years he's been here. He could see Kuran looking back at her with a wink and the way she had blushed in return. Abruptly, he grabbed her shoulder and twisted it so she faced him with those wide, shocked eyes and those red lips that parted in shock, "What is it Zero?" she asked, hesitantly.

He opened his mouth but couldn't get the words to come out. He couldn't think of anything to possibly say and he couldn't pull himself to tear away from staring at the scared expression that had made its way permanently onto her face for that minute and a half they were staring at each other for. He felt his knees buckle and at that moment let his hand drop limply to his side, "I…I…" he cleared his voice sharply, "It's nothing Yuki."

She cast concerned eyes to look at him but before she could say anything, he was already back inside the school, getting to work on telling the students from the day class to get back to their dormitory.

_It isn't "nothing"…Yuki. I just wanted you to look at me like you do Kuran. I wanted you to have an open…or heck, even a secret crush on me like Kuran. I want to stop feeling left out and abnormal all the time! I want to continue that "taboo" so I can know that you really want me…to keep living. _

_I wanted to say all those things but now I know this; I'm just a coward and a beast. I'm sinned just for being alive and there's really no one who wants me alive…Yeah sure, there's you, Yuki but you'd be happy with Kuran, right? And headmaster Cross only keeps me here because I'm one of a kind…Both human and vampire and have no rights in any of the two worlds…_

He sighed and looked back at the note. It was in his messy handwriting but anyone could still read it but if not, then they'd at least understand most of what it was which was a rant; a rant to the world. Turning on the sink, he gazed up absent-mindedly into the mirror and could have almost punched it. He never really liked mirrors; it always reflected everything; the truth.

It reflected his abnormal silver hair, his piercing abnormal grey eyes, his abnormally sharp teeth, his slightly stained uniform which would haunt him for the rest of his life; it reflected the day of the incident that involved Yuki and most importantly, it reflected what he was and reminded him he couldn't ever change the past. He hated the truth. He hated being a coward. He hated knowing Yuki meant something to him but he would never have the same feelings returned back to him.

He absolutely hated it.

The sink, at this point, was overflowing as he ran his pale hand through the silver white hair of his. He could still feel that lust for blood that night; he could still hear her panting and gasping underneath him and he could still taste Yuki Cross's blood as he sank his fangs into her. "She tasted so good too," he faintly murmured, "I couldn't resist her…I nearly killed her…"

He sighed before turning the knob to turn off the water, "Kuran's right…I couldn't stop myself. I need to be killed…"

"Then why don't you do just that?"

The silky, deep voice sent chills down his spine and he almost thought he heard deep rumbles of chuckling from the entrance to the bathroom. Spinning around to face the other, he glared at the face of Kuran himself, hoping silently that his mind was only playing images with him. But of course, fate wasn't so kind after all, "Good evening Kiryuu."

The other brunette bowed his head slightly in greeting which caused Zero to only stare at him suspiciously. After all, the boys had been rivals for around four years and ever since the night of incident, Kuran had taken to only acting nice to the silver haired boy when in the presence of Yuki, "What the hell do you want, _Kuran_?" he gritted his teeth and visibly snarled at the boy's kind façade.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You took off running so quickly this afternoon. And in the presence of kind Yuki too…It made me more than a little suspicious so I came to find you in search of…curiosity," he stated the sentences as if they were already rehearsed.

That only made Zero even angrier.

_I don't need pity! I don't want pity! And I certainly don't want HIS!_

Snarling at the bored expression that crossed Kuran's face, he clenched his hands to his side, "You're probably only doing this because you want to be on good terms of Yuki am I right?"

Giving a minute's consideration to the question, Kuran shrugged and nodded, "Any other questions? Because I see you're fine now so I'll just go."

He began to turn away and head out but stopped short, "Oh and Kiryuu," he paused and glanced at the seething silver haired boy over his shoulder.

"What?" the boy hissed out, gripping the overflowed sink with one hand.

Kuran smirked, "If I ever catch you drinking off of Yuki again, I'm afraid I'll have to…kill you personally. So I best be off now," he waved a mock-farewell and vanished out of sight into the hallway leaving Zero bewildered and frustrated, staring unseeingly at the reddened water sink.

-

**A/N: **How was it? Hopefully the chapter didn't go too fast. The pairing is NOT Zero/Yuki or Kaname/Yuki. It's Kaname/Zero if people haven't read or guessed. Well let me know what you think in your reviews. (Hopefully they're good ones and NOT flames...)


	2. Part 2: A Fool's Battle

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long update but I'm trying to catch up with all my writing. Without even noticing, I have a lot more incomplete / in progress stories up now and it's a bit hard trying to update them at the same time. It might be long updates but probably not as long as 2 or 3 months or maybe even less than 1 month, who knows. Again I apologise and hopefully you'll like this update as much as the first?

**Disclaimer: **I don't understand why they even make us do these but I guess everyone knows what I'm going to say, huh? I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Warning(s): **Slight Cursing, Slash: Male / Male Romance, Timeline is after the first volume, may contain OOC (Out of Character) but not on purpose and most likely some typos here and there, also not on purpose.

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 2: **A Fool's Battle

-

"_Please live, Zero, if not for yourself, then for me."_

_Yuki…_

"_Remember, I won't give up on you!"_

"…"

"_So don't give up on yourself!"_

_Only for you Yuki, only for you._

-

"Zero, what happened? I was so worried about you."

He smiled, almost forlornly at the brunette in the hallway. Gripping his bloodied hand tightly, he shook his head before she could say anything else. Everything he did and kept secret was for her. If she knew that he almost given up in the bathroom confrontation with none other than Kaname Kuran, he'd have a very hard time looking her straight in the eye.

"Nothing. It's nothing to worry your pretty little head over, Yuki," he muttered.

She blinked as he walked away. When did Zero, the ever moody and stoic silver haired boy ever say such words as "pretty," especially directed to her? She shook off the thought almost as fast as it had appeared before running over to catch up with his pace.

"You know Zero, you'd be a lot cuter if you actually learn how to smile," she said nonchalantly.

That had caught him off-guard and instantly he started to sputter. He forced his head to turn to look at her before smiling weakly; wondering what caused her to say such a thing in the first place. Didn't she only look up to him as an older sibling? Wasn't that all they were, despite the fact he'd do anything to make her smile in a not so elderly brother to sister kind of way?

"I can smile," he grumbled finally, managing to get over the initial shock and gone back to his moody self.

She sighed out loud, "You and Kaname are so different you know. At least he can smile and tries to be nice to me but you're different…" she made a face as she thought, "You're like an annoying, overprotective older brother to me."

The silver haired boy frowned and opened the door to his room, "I see."

After letting her in, he shut the door and leaned heavily against the door. They barely had any moments like this, where they could be around each other and feel the other's presence with calm ease. This was one of the only moments where they could continue the taboo with each other and where he could feel like he was the closest toward her.

"Yuki…" he started off, his head bowed down so he could only see the floor.

He heard movements on the bed and knew at once Yuki was scooting closer to him, "Yes, Zero?" she asked sweetly and curiously.

His head slowly came up and as if drawn like magnets, their eyes met each other and stared. Before anything could happen however, his hand began to twitch and slowly, Yuki's eyes trailed down to the blood stained floor right below them. "Zero, your hand," the brunette quickly tumbled off the bed and kneeled in front of him, examining his blood stained hands, "When did this happen?"

He instantly turned away, ashamed, "Leave it be. Nothing happened."

"Zero," she said softly, "Please, I can help you, if you tell me."

"No…"

"Zero…Please tell me…"

"No..."

He didn't even know why he was still trying to argue against the sweet and kind girl. She was on the verge of breaking down in front of him and he was denying her little touch? When he didn't hear anymore from Yuki, he looked up from the corner of his eyes through his bangs. The door was open and she wasn't even in the room.

She wasn't there.

Tightening his still bleeding hands, he sighed into his chest, "This is how it's supposed to be."

"I can't have her, no matter how much my mind and heart cries for her. I can't even have her innocent touch. No, I'll taint her into the beast that I have become. But she will always remain my angel in my eyes."

"You really believe the words that come out of your mouth sometimes?"

The silver haired boy stood up and quickly spun around to find the smirking pure blooded vampire. He almost growled loudly at him, "Second time! Second time is no coincidence. Are you stalking me so you can just rub it in my face that I can never have Yuki!?"

His eyes narrowed at the shrug and before he knew it, he had the vampire pinned against the wall with his hand gripping so tightly on the collar of the shirt. His eyes lusted with blood bore into the emotionless red eyes of Kuran's and his free hand was positioned into a fist. He couldn't control all of the hate for Kuran, the longing for Yuki, and maybe even pity for himself.

"Answer me, damn it!" he cried out, glaring darkly up at the emotionless vampire.

The brunette just stared at him, unmoving, "Your door was open and you were being loud. It's not my fault that you always have to wallow up in your own misery. Why should you try to care for Yuki if you can't even care for yourself?" he asked coldly.

At that point, all Zero saw was red and he heard a loud smack. When his sight had cleared, he looked down to see Kuran slumped over against the wall with a hand stroking his cheek and his own hand still curled into a fist in the position of a punch.

He had punched Kuran, his rival.

He had punched the vampire in blind anger.

He couldn't even control himself and he didn't even realize he was shaking, that his hand was shaking.

"What's wrong with you Zero?"

He looked around for Yuki. It sounded so much like what she would say instead of his cold-hearted rival. It couldn't possibly have come out of Kuran. No never his rival. But the question had come from Kaname Kuran and he felt something in his chest tighten like a small knot.

"Nothing," he was really beginning to like that word, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine and I certainly don't need _you_ asking me that."

The brunette mumbled something before getting up, "You're battling a fool's battle, you know."

"You can't have her. You know that…yet you long for her."

He disappeared down the hallway leaving the silver haired boy standing there, a little perplexed.

He sighed to himself.

"I know. And I'm losing that fool's battle."

-

**A/N: **I hope that lived up to the expectations of my dear reviewer and readers. Comments will be appreciated. Thanks for waiting for the update and reading.


	3. Part 3: Confrontation

**A/N: **Here's the next part of **Hunter and Prey**. I have nothing else to say except expect some more upcoming updates on this particular story because I am getting into this idea far more than the other stories. Lucky you guys, right? You get more updates than any other section. I actually enjoyed coming up with this part of the story so read, enjoy and review.

**Warning(s):** Cursing. Timeline is after the first volume, may contain OOC (Out of Character) but I assure you none was intended and typos, anothing thing I didn't try to make on purpose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knights.

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 3: **Confrontation

-

"_I don't understand you, Kuran."_

"_What part of me do you not understand?"_

"…"

"_The world is a vast and mysterious place, Kiryuu. Learn to enjoy what precious moment you have before it all disappears though your hands."_

"…"

"_Remember that always. Never let a chance slip pass or you'll be regretting it until the day you die."_

-

"Miss Yuki Cross, can you please stop dazing out and answer me?"

The brunette haired girl looked up at the mention of her name, ignoring the chuckles from her peers. She had been so busy staring at the ceiling and wondering where Zero had gone. He had been quiet all morning and left for the restroom for what seemed like hours ago. The girl let out a sigh, wondering if she should search for him.

After all, he was a vampire.

She finally raised her hand and the woman just tapped her foot patiently waiting for the question or comment, "May I go to the restroom?"

"What is it with you and Zero always trying to get in trouble?" the woman sighed but waved a hand dismissively, "If you want to go find Zero, why didn't you ask in the first place Miss Cross?"

"Um…."

She smiled at the brunette, "Don't worry about it. Go ahead."

Yuki smiled back, still a little unsure of what the teacher had planned. Before she reached the door, she heard her speak again, "Just bring him back in one piece, okay?"

"Okay," she looked at her teacher and nodded gratefully.

The class only watched in silent "aw." Most of them had wanted to be part of the student council since it seemed like the two students could get away with anything but when some tried talking it through with the school headmaster, they had received a firm no. When they had tried arguing against him, some even received weeks of detention so no one even bothered asking anymore.

So it was unsurprising to Yuki that some girls and occasional boys would send her a look of jealousy. She ignored them since she seemed to get them a lot, especially when it came to Kaname Kuran, the "Prince" of the school. He was after all, the so called leader of the night class.

The brunette wandered around the hallways, peering through almost every available doorway. She sighed tiredly but still continued walking down the hallway, looking hopeless. He had said he was going to the restroom but knowing Zero like she did, she doubted it. And she knew him very well.

"If I were Zero, where would I go if I wanted to secretly skip class?" she mumbled to herself.

She didn't know where he could be. She had remembered that he wasn't acting much like himself last night but he refused to tell anything like how he hurt his hand and what had happened before. She remembered that she immediately ran off after he wouldn't so much as look at her.

She sighed again, "Maybe I should visit Kaname. He might know what's going on…"

She walked out through the building toward the school grounds.

"I know I promised not to go near the Moon Dorm without you, Zero, but what if I'm doing this to help find you? Would I be allowed then?"

Yuki imagined the conversation with Zero and she knew he would have said a flat out, "No."

Even her imaginary Zero was like the real one.

Shaking her head, she walked bravely over to the small entrance way of the other dormitory. Yuki snuck over to the door and was about to knock when she heard voices from inside. Her eyes widened when she heard them. She recognized both voices.

"I don't understand!"

The one who spoke sounded impatient with a tinge of frustration. Then there was a crash, like something fell down and broke into millions upon millions of pieces. The brunette pressed her ear on the door to hear more of what was going on inside.

It had after all sounded like the silver haired boy she was looking for.

Zero.

"Can you please calm down and refrain from attacking that vase? It had done no harm."

That also sounded like someone she knew. The voice was recognizable and it was more patient and calmer than the other's. She knew instantly who it was.

Kaname.

But what were they talking about? What were they arguing about?

This only made Yuki even more curious.

"Why the hell do you keep stalking me? That's what I don't understand!"

Yuki's eyes widened even more. Kaname was stalking him? Kaname was a stalker?

Impossible!

He had sounded serious though. At this point of the conversation, Yuki couldn't help but want to barge in and tell Zero he was gravely mistaken. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't let them both know she had stooped down to eavesdropping. It just wasn't like her.

"Just calm down Yuki," she told herself and listened for more.

"I wasn't stalking you Kiryuu."

Of course he didn't stalk Zero! He was a pureblooded vampire that she, Yuki Cross, would happily admit to herself that she fell in love with. He was Kaname Kuran, a perfect student. He would never stalk people, especially Zero at that.

"Then what the hell were you doing? Two meetings in one day is hardly a coincidence."

They met two times yesterday? Maybe that's how Zero had injured his hand. But Kaname would never hurt anyone. He seemed too gentle, at least that was how it was in the eyes of Yuki.

She just couldn't see Kaname, the vampire who would smile at her and make her heart skip beats, harm so much as a fly. He was too kind. Sure the two were rivals, but why would he hurt Zero?

On the other hand, she could definitely imagine Zero making the first move. He was just so violent compared to Kaname.

"Yes I must agree with you it seemed too coincidental but Kiryuu, I assure you I didn't plan on seeing you both times."

Then there was a small snort. That was definitely Zero.

"Yeah, right. I believe you."

Yuki could hear the leak of sarcasm in his voice. She doubted anyone couldn't tell he didn't believe a single word from the vampire. Just what exactly happened during the encounters? It must have been something pretty bad.

The next part of the conversation almost made her gasp.

"Well it's not like I wanted to see you at your worst. Who would have thought that Zero Kiryuu would actually mope around in his own misery? What would you do if I told little Yuki that you actually _cared_ so much for her that you would _want_ to _die_?"

There was the silence on both sides of the door as Yuki contemplated on what to do. She ended up sitting at the door, and drawing her knees to her chest, waiting for what could be said next. She could imagine the whole scene in her head now with a silent, angry Kaname staring at a baffled Zero.

She nearly gasped when she heard a crackle on the wall. It sounded like a fist pounded into it, almost, just almost breaking it if not for how strong the wall actually was. Never in her life, had she heard the silver haired boy speak with so much frustration, anger, and other emotions combined.

It almost didn't sound like Zero when he talked.

It sounded like an angry clone of him.

"You will not tell Yuki that! It's just a bunch of lies. I would never want to die for her-,"

The brunette almost choked at that. He wouldn't want to die _for_ her? What did that mean? Did it mean that he didn't care for her?

She held her breath in.

Could she take much more of the conversation?

"-So you mean to tell me you don't care for her Kiryuu? Is that it? Was all this time you been saying how much you _loved_ her just a lie?"

That was it.

That was the end of the line.

She had no idea what had come upon her but she couldn't help it. She just let her legs scramble up and carry her to the farthest place away from the Moon Dormitory. Her heart ached. It hurt so terribly.

But why?

She didn't know why.

She was supposed to love Kaname. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to react this badly because Zero didn't lover her. She knew Zero didn't like her like that from the start, anyway, right?

But that still didn't explain the fact that she felt like her heart had shattered into millions of broken little shards.

-

**A/N: **I hope that was okay and to your liking. Drop a few comments so I know you read. Thanks and I'll have the next update up shortly as well.


	4. Part 4: A Feeling of Dread

**A/N: **I'm not too sure when I started this chapter but I found it half-way completed this weekend. I'm really sorry about the long wait. Seriously, I am! So here's the new chapter you all have been waiting for. Well hopefully you've been waiting for it, right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight at all. No, not the idea, or the characters. I own nothing.

**Warning(s):** It's pretty long in my opinion. There could be cursing but I'm not too sure in this chapter, and there's most likely typos about.

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 4: **A Feeling of Dread

-

"_What does Kaname Kuran mean to you, Yuki?"_

"_He's a friend."_

"…_I see…"_

-

_Silver hair flailed about him as his legs carried him as quickly as could to the other side of the school. He halted to stop in front of a dirty looking door with the sign "Girls" on it. Frowning to himself, he placed his hands on it and pushed it open with a large slow creak._

_There was no mistaken the familiar scent of fresh blood that had happened to drift by him._

_The small room was terrifyingly dark and something made his stomach want to churn. He had a distinct feeling that whatever was going to happen was not going to be something he wanted to see. The boy took a deep breath and kept moving forward, peeking through all of the open doors to the stalls._

"_I feel like a real pervert," he muttered distractedly to himself._

_As he neared the end of the line of stalls, his mind screamed to him to run away while he had the chance. He ignored that logical part of his brain though. He wanted- no needed to see whatever had this much impact on him was all about. But every part of his body knew what was waiting for him in that last stall._

_Perhaps subconsciously he did too._

_He was just too afraid to admit it._

_Zero flung the door open and felt his eyes widen to a size that seemed too impossible to reach. It was like a nightmare taking place in a reality that was not his. And before long his legs bent and he collapsed in front of the stall holding his chest._

"_No…"_

"_No…"_

"_No…!"_

-

"NO!"

Waking up and clutching his head, he sighed in relief. It was only a dream; a figment of his imagination. The scenes kept replaying in his head though as if it was trying to warn him or telling him an important message.

He frowned.

In the dream it was his entire fault.

In the dream everyone blamed him.

In the dream he wanted to die more than anything.

In the dream his entire reason for living had been destroyed.

"Dream?" there was the sound of dry laughter, "More like nightmare."

But then it was as if something hit him and then he realized. What if it wasn't a dream at all? What if it was reality? He had to check. He had to make sure. Standing up and getting dressed as quickly as he could; Zero found himself wandering the dark and almost empty hall.

The halls would have been empty if it weren't still occupied by occasional night class students.

He glared deathly at anyone who so much as stared at him for two whole seconds. He didn't want to be questioned at the moment. He had to make sure his dream didn't come true. He had to make sure Yuki was safe.

Images upon images popped up as he clung to the wall and kept moving.

_The old stall had been covered with thick oozing blood._

He could feel those emotions of a sad and heartbroken girl as if it were reality.

_The blood covered knife laid on the black old toilet seat._

He had felt the torment she had felt.

_Her lifeless body was stretched on the floor._

He felt the guilt eating up his insides.

_The brunette's eyes were staring dimly up at him._

The feeling had gnawed mercilessly up to his shoulders.

_He mouth hung open like a fish gaping for its one last breath before collapsing._

And he felt as if the whole world was putting its heavy burden on his broken shoulders.

He felt as if his heart was torn apart and then stitched back together messily just to be shattered meaninglessly again. And that process would repeat over and over and over. When he was in front of the same door as he was in the dream, he couldn't wave away the same feeling he had before.

Why was this happening?

And as soon as he pushed open the door, he heard something unfamiliar.

Footsteps coming closer.

That had not been a part of his dream.

"Zero! Zero! We found you. Where have you been?"

Surprised at the familiar voice, the silver haired teen turned around.

His eyes widened at the sight, "Yuki?"

The girl smiled cheerfully at him, as if pleased she was recognized. But he couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with her face. Something was different about that smile. It was as if she was forcing it out.

He frowned at the thought.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you of course," she said cheerfully and he scowled lightly, "Mister Grouchy Pants."

He cleared his voice, "I meant: What are you doing with _him_?"

Yuki glared back and latched onto the older brunette's arm, "Kaname wanted to come along. He's worried too you know."

"I doubt it."

"So," the older brunette started, "What are you doing standing in front of that?"

He pointed to the door behind Zero and the silver haired boy looked back in surprise. He had almost forgotten about his quest out of the dormitory in the first place. If Yuki was safe the entire time, then what was past that door?

His mind didn't seem to think it was a good idea for him to go in.

But this had not turned out like how his dream had.

But then, what could that scent be from?

"Zero," the sound of the brunette giggling snapped him out of his thoughts, "Don't tell me you're going to be a pervert and just walk right in the girl's private lair."

His cheeks turned bright red as he glared at her, "I'm not a pervert!"

"Then what are you doing in front of the ladies room?"

It was the brunette vampire's turn to look amused at the red faced Zero. Huffing at him, Zero just stepped closer to the narrowly opened door and gave them both one last glare before kicking it all the way open so the three of them could see the darkness try to sneak out. Zero sighed as the two stood frozen next to each other, a little closer than Zero would have liked, "Are you two coming or what?"

"But…I don't need to use the restroom," Yuki said slowly.

"And I'd wouldn't be such a gentleman if I stepped foot into a girl's private place," the vampire added.

The silver haired boy glared, "This isn't for using the bathroom idiots!" he hissed out.

"Then whatever for?" Zero received a raised eyebrow in return to the glare.

"…"

"See, Zero? You don't have a reason," the girl glared back.

She stuck out her hand to grab his arm but he was quicker and slid pass the door and into the dark room. Glancing at Yuki, the brunette sighed heavily and smiled, "Should we follow him, Miss Yuki?"

"But Kaname! You just said you wouldn't," Yuki gasped.

Kaname just shrugged and tugged her along. He suddenly had this feeling that whatever was concealed in that old bathroom could cause all sorts of havoc once released into the school. Maybe Zero had the same feeling he had and therefore wanted to check it out. But it was stupid of the boy to go in alone.

The two walked down the narrow room and glanced around at the stalls. It was too dark to be able to see much but with the little light they did have from the well lit hallway they could see the closed stalls, the old sinks, the slightly cracked mirrors and a figure standing in front of the last stall in front of them.

"Zero!"

The boy turned around at Yuki's sudden cry. He was just about to open the stall before the two decided to join them. The feeling he had in his dream when he came in the bathroom wouldn't shake off.

He glanced back at the dark stall door in front of him. It was silently beckoning him to open it. He didn't really what was lying inside. He just knew that he had to check it out. Without caring too much of the gasp behind him, the silver haired boy lifted his hands and pushed the door slowly open.

-

**A/N: **

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. And here's something new I'm going to be doing.

**ICan'tThinkOfAnythingCreative - **Thanks for reviewing and don't worry if it's a month late. I decided to post this chapter up longer than that! And no, of course I haven't lost interest in the story. (shakes head) Whatever would make you think that? (grins)

**Shogi - **Hehe I think so too. If I had to though, I'd take Zero any day! Yup, I'll get to the Zero/Kaname soon. Hopefully. But not all relationships start out fast, especially with how long Zero and Kaname had been at each other's necks, don't you think?

**SabakuKyuu17 -** I'm really glad you are! The time I take to update has to do with how all the comments are and if they're all negative, I don't write at all. Actually I'm kidding, even if I get negative comments, I'll update anyway. Forget what people think, right? Hehe I'm joking about the last comment. See, I really love to joke! But I'm seriously glad you liked it and took the time to review!

**Kel -** I'm glad you think it's great and um...I'll add some Zero/Kaname in soon. After all, wouldn't want to rush into a growing relationship, right?

**Fake Is The New Real -** Nice name! And I'm so glad you like my writing. I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon.

**Obsession14-C -** Ah thank you for that comment and to answer your question, I'll have some Zero/Kaname up soon. I just don't want to rush into the relationship.

**Animeluvr999 -** I'm sorry that this update took a long time. I'll seriously try harder next chapter! Thanks for the comment.

**Flower Mirage -** You were arguing with your brother? Aww! I can't with mine. He's much too young to even be able to talk! (chuckles) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one and review again? Please? Thank you!

**ONiONLADi777 -** Yes dun dun dun indeed. Unfortunately for you and everyone else here I'm not going to answer them! Just wait and see or maybe this chapter answered them? I don't know.

And I'm glad my chapters seem to be different than other people's. I'm really unique hm? Thank you for reviewing!

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu -** (laughs) Yeah poor Yuki! But that's what everyone's waiting for isn't it? Zero to cling to Kaname and tell him how much his heart aches just from being away from him. I can just imagine it now with my twisted up mind! Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter!

-

Okay I'm done with the comments. Please review on this chapter and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	5. Part 5: A Moment of Guilt

**A/N: **Surprisingly, I actually wasn't too lazy to finish this chapter up and post it on here. Anyway, I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter up and you can bet that I have at least a small idea for the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait but this chapter's finally arrived.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knights.

**Warning(s): **Boy and boy pairing, cursing (maybe), OOC (Out of Character- Again maybe.), and some typos (Not on purpose).

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 5: **A Moment of Guilt

-

"_Zero, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yuki…? What is it?"_

"_What do you think of Kaname?"_

"…"

"_What's your relationship with him?"_

"_There is no relationship. We're rivals, Yuki, nothing else."_

"_Are you so sure?"_

_Yes I am. We can only be rivals because of you, Yuki._

-

As soon as the door flew open, a rush of cold dead air glided out and around them. The three students could smell a stench of old, dried blood. The taller brunette frowned and wrinkled his sensitive nose in disdain. Why did the stall smell like this? There was something very wrong going on.

The two stood there, stalk still and almost simultaneously both the students' eyes widened a fraction when they noticed the silver haired teenager was on his knees. Since he was sitting sideways, Yuki could tell that whatever he was seeing- Whatever he was experiencing, it must have been frightening to him. It must have been shocking.

She crawled closer to him, little by little. The brunette could see him clearer with each step she took, no matter how little it was. She could see the real tears or was it sweat? They were slowly pouring down his face, over his seemingly unhealthy colored skin. And then she saw it.

She saw the emotion he never displayed in public. Never in a million years did she think she'd see him in the state he was in now.

He was deathly scared.

"Zero…"

She nudged at his shoulder gently and her eyes couldn't seem look away from his widened eyes. She couldn't _not_ notice his quick intake of breaths. And she found herself filling up with fear just as much as him.

"Zero…There's nothing there."

The girl leaned over his shoulder to look into the empty stall. Besides the smell that had come from it there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in there, at least none that she could find. But for some reason, some unknown reason, her heart beat was quickening up.

"Don't you see it…?"

Yuki shook her head slowly, and frowned, looking around carefully. What couldn't she see? What was there that made Zero want to grip so tightly onto her shoulder for? She couldn't see a thing. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

The door, may be a little dirty, was still intact to the stall. The toilet seat was where it was supposed to be, attached to the rest of the toilet. It was still the same color as the others and the walls had nothing on it. Sure it was scratched up a little here and there but to Yuki, there was nothing wrong.

To Yuki, Zero was freaking out over nothing.

But what was he freaking out about?

"Yuki," he whispered it so quietly, she barely even heard it, "I see it all. It keeps replaying itself to me. It's mocking me. It's hurting me."

Not knowing what he meant by all of that and therefore not knowing how to even react, Yuki kept quiet, only taking notice that he was still gripping her shoulder.

"Yuki…I…I think we should…"

He stopped mid-sentence, trying to either ponder over what he was about to say or just gave up. Zero sighed. He then tugged her shoulder down and led her head onto his lap. Yuki barely registered what had happened and looked up in surprise at the forlorn silver eyes that met hers.

What was he going to say?

Why did he flip her position like that?

So many jumbled up thoughts raced through her head and she barely noticed his head leaning down toward her. His face was suddenly so close that she could feel his warm breath against her own face. She didn't miss the sudden dangerous gleam that shone through his eyes.

Zero wasn't in his right frame of mind.

He wasn't thinking clearly.

No.

This wasn't happening to her. Not here and certainly not now. She bit back a cry of, "No" and was about to shove him away from her when suddenly, a pair of strong hands snatched Zero away from behind.

Landing on the floor, the brunette looked up into concerned reddish brown eyes that belonged to none other than Kaname Kuran. He held out a hand that she didn't even hesitate to take as he helped her off the dust filled floor.

Yuki just couldn't believe what Zero had tried to do.

He wasn't in his right mind.

Of course he wasn't. The whole evening, he had acted so off. But what was it that he tried to say?

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Breaking out of her day-dream stat, Yuki couldn't help but wonder why Kaname had decided not to ask her if she was okay first. She was, of course, fie but Kaname had always been a gentleman. He never bit off at Zero instead of making sure Yuki was fine first. So why was he doing just that?

He liked Yuki.

He may even have loved her.

He took care of her.

But now…He was pushing her away? She was being cast out? She couldn't help but feel a small sting of envy as she watched the two exchange glares, snorts and frowns. Or maybe she was just imagining it, right? After all, Yuki was the only girl who really had a chance with Kaname. Maybe he'll ask if she was okay after he had a stern talk with Zero. Maybe he won't keep quiet when Yuki tries to make conversation with him now a day. And maybe she can forget the whole conversation Zero and Kaname had the other day. She didn't want to have to deal with the unknown feelings she had when Zero said he wouldn't die for her.

She wanted her life before all these twisted events took place happened.

She wanted to be normal again.

"I don't…remember what I did," Yuki turned around as the silver haired boy murmured into his chest, "I don't remember."

"That's a lie," she heard herself reply with tinges of anger, "Quit lying to him."

The silver haired boy turned to face her, his dead-like silver eyes staring into her brown ones. He shook his head slowly, "I'm not lying. I just don't remember."

"That's a lie!" Yuki argued back, glaring, "You know you did something terrible."

"How can I be lying?" Zero stood up slowly, still staring at Yuki and then Kaname, "I told you both, I don't remember. I just remember parts of the drea-…Never mind. I just remember some stuff before this, the smell of blood and that's it."

"What do you mean that's all you remember? And parts of what? Just quit lying to Kaname," Yuki glared up at him, "How can you not remember the part where you tried to _kiss_ me!?"

Eyes widening, he stared at her. How can she accuse him of that? And how can she accuse him of lying when, if that was true, he remembered nothing of it?

This was wrong.

It was very wrong.

Why would he try to kiss Yuki in this bathroom and especially when Kaname Kuran was here? He would get killed. As much as he hated to admit the very fact that his rival was far stronger than he was, he also hated lying to himself. So if he knew that before, then why would he try to kiss the girl that just wasn't meant to be his?

The only logical explanation was that Yuki, herself was lying. She must have!

"Why don't you two quit fighting, okay?" the two turned to find the taller brunette leaning against the wall, debating on what to do in his mind, "Yuki's right though, Zero. You did try to kiss her."

No.

No.

He couldn't have tried to kiss her. He couldn't have. If he had, then she'd know how he felt about her. She'd know everything. After all, weren't they supposed to be brothers and sisters? It was just plain wrong.

And why didn't Kaname try to kill him yet?

The silver haired boy eyed him wearily. What the heck was he planning? This was just going so wrong.

When he opened up his mouth to ask the question, someone else beat him to it. It wasn't the question he wanted to ask but he found himself frozen in place as the speaker direct anger toward Kaname. And that speaker so happened to be…Yuki.

"Why didn't you even ask me if I was okay? Why did you have to talk to Zero before me? Don't you still care for me, Kaname? Are you going to cast me away?"

Both of them did not expect those kinds of questions to tumble out of Yuki's lips. Of course Kaname cared, right? He knew about Yuki's obvious attraction to the pure blood but he also wondered if Yuki ever gave a thought towards Zero's own feelings.

Didn't she know that he also liked her?

"Yuki…I do care for you," the pure blood finally spoke, glancing in surprise at the human girl's glare.

"That's a lie! It's a lie," she accused and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving the two in shock.

His head dropped down as the pure blood looked at the floor. He cared, right? Of course he did. He even surprised himself when he ignored Yuki's position and immediately turned on Zero to scowl at him. He didn't even lay a finger on the half-blood when he tried to kiss Yuki.

It was strange to him.

Why wasn't he mad as he thought he would be?

Was it even Zero's fault that since he was now a vampire, he'd be more emotional? Was it his fault that Yuki left him?

He shook his head.

Of course it was all Zero's fault.

Who else would it be?

"Zero…" he started slowly, and noticed that he surprised the boy, "This is all…your fault!"

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door as he came out. He surprisingly felt better but there was only one small problem.

When had he started calling the half-breed by his first name?

-

**A/N: **I'm pretty happy today so I may start on the next chapter this afternoon as well. Interims came out yesterday and I got five As and two Bs so that's also why I started to work on my writing again. Even though today is Tuesday, it feels very much like a Friday to me. Well enough of me, now that you read through the story, feel free to review and tell me if you liked it or not.

And before I forget:

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu - **Yes I hate cliff hangers too as a reader but as an author, it's like living in another world. Somehow it's funny making you all suffer. Kidding of course! Don't hurt me please for that!

**Shogi -** Hahaha. Everyone's really been waiting for this chapter, huh? Well I hope this chapter was up towards your standing because if it's not, I'll spend hours on trying to get the next chapter to be be absolutely perfect for you guys.

**Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX -** Oooh I have to say, I love your name. Partly because I watched that anime and loved it. Now my friend got me a couple of mangas of DNangel. Ah and I'm also glad I got a new reviewer and reader! Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Ican'tthinkofanythingcreative -** Haha I'm glad to hear that you think this story is really interesting. Yeah, it would be horrible if I really did lose interest. I'd be living in guilt for years! So I'm glad to say that I have made up my mind about this story. It's going to be my first story that I'll finish up right now!

**Obsession14-C -** Hehe. Don't you just love cliffies? At least I do...When I'm the one who makes them that is. When I'm the reader, it's absolutely dreadful!

**ONiONLADi777 -** Yes I have updated! And now this is chapter 5. I'm on my way into thinking up the next one in fact.

You know, I always ignored the part where Zero was "adopted" into the family since the headmaster barely said anything about it. Besides Zero still has the last name as "Kiryuu" so I just don't see much point in Yuki and Zero being related, especially since I noticed Zero seemed to care about her more than just a brother and sister type thing.

Ahem, now you got me rambling. Anyway enough of that for now I guess. Thanks for reviewing! And yes I do think Zero and Kaname are meant for each other ever since I read the manga book from the starrt. Me and my silly brain, huh?

**SabakuKyuu17 -** Now that's a first! I never really heard anyone in the position as a reader say that they like cliff hangers. I, myself, hate them to death! But hey, that's good for you. I'm glad you enjoy replies. Thanks for another awesome review!

-

**A/N: **Oh wow, I just noticed the word count on here. This chapter is probably the longest, especially with the replies I put on here. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. Thanks!


	6. Part 6: A Lost of Moment

**A/N: **I'm back with the 6th chapter of **Hunter and Prey**. When I first wrote this story, I didn't think I'd even submit it but I'm kind of glad I did now. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't kind of abrupt. Or that my writing style changed much at least. And I hope you all can forgive me for not posting this chapter as soon as I promised.

With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's bound to be some more coming with some action and stuff like that. I didn't really want to rush into anything but this chapter feels a bit rushed to me. Sorry if it does to you guys but I hope you can ignore it.

(Updated: 5:30 pm on November 12, 2007) I realized after reading this chapter when I posted it up, the ending moved too fast. So I fixed it. Hopefully no one read it yet. So now if you already did, please take a look at the ending again. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Warning(s):** Boy and boy pairing, cursing (slightly), OOC (Out of Character - Not on purpose), and some typos (Not on purpose of course).

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 6: **A Lost of Moment

-

"_Kaname Kuran."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you still like Yuki?"_

…

"_I honestly don't know."_

-

Guilt.

He was guilty. He was taking the blame. Everything in the bathroom was his fault. It was his fault for almost sexually assaulting Yuki. It was his fault for Yuki running away from Kaname Kuran. It was entirely his fault.

He felt like someone had punched him in the guts. Hard. Zero wandered through the darkened hallways of the building until he found the door to his room. At least that was what he thought was his room. As he stepped in, he noticed that he couldn't see his surroundings clearly. It was almost pitch black.

He walked slowly to the bed but stopped short halfway, his breath hitching. Across from him was a shape of a figure; a girl. She had her knees drawn up, head down to her knees with her hair covering her arms. He withdrew back into the shadows, not sure of what to do.

…Because the girl on the bed, back against the headboard, was _crying_.

Why?

Who was she?

Zero didn't know. It was too dark to tell but he had a faint feeling he knew who she was. And he didn't like the idea of not knowing why she was crying. He didn't like the idea of her crying in the first place. It felt like someone was stabbing at his heart.

He felt miserable.

He almost wanted to…

_Die_…

Zero squeezed his eyes shut. His hands clenched and then unclenched. He breathed in deeply and finally opened them to find wide brown eyes staring at him in surprise, confusion and…

He looked back with equally wide eyes.

Was she also angry?

At who?

Him?

The brunette haired girl's lips curled into a small, sneer, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I…" he stopped short, pressing a finger toward his lips, faltering.

He didn't know what to say next so Zero did the only thing he really could do. He waited. Patiently. Zero knew she'd probably scream at him. He knew she wanted to let her anger and whatever other feelings she had at him. But she would never look at him like she always did with Kaname Kuran.

Inwardly he was envious.

But that was inwardly. He didn't want to admit it out loud. Zero knew she would never _love_ him. He knew she just _cared_ for him. But what about now?

He heard a sudden noise and focused his attention on to her again. She must have noticed he slipped into his own thoughts. After all, Yuki Cross wasn't _that_ oblivious. She wasn't angry anymore. The silver haired vampire was a little surprised at that. Her expression changed to more sorrow in her eyes than that blind flash of anger that was only, moments ago, directed at him.

But now she was sad.

And he couldn't help but think that he was also the being to make her tears run down from her eyes too.

"Zero…" her eyes looked at him for a full minute.

A very long minute.

He wanted to so badly take her hands into his and make all her sorrows and pains disappear. But he couldn't. He was too afraid to even get close to her, afraid that she may break within his grasp. His deadly grasp. After all, he was the one who almost hurt her.

Kaname Kuran was the hero back there.

"Zero," she started again, "I'm…sorry."

The last word almost escaped from his ears. It was spoken so softly that he had to strain to hear it. But why was she saying sorry? It felt like it should be the other way around. It felt wrong being spoken from such a pure human.

A full human.

Not a half-breed like him.

He should be the one trying to comfort her.

"No. No. No Yuki, it's the other way," he felt his hands shaking with their grips on the end of the bed.

"Zero," she moved forward to the end of the bed in front of him and tugged his chin up so they were face to face, "You should go see Kaname."

Zero stared at her. He was surprised, maybe even bewildered. But most of all, he was confused. Why? That one question, one simple word, echoed through his mind. And then as if Yuki Cross had just become a mind reader, she smiled and even giggled, "Just go see him. Knowing Kaname, he's probably sulking in the halls still."

Then her smile saddened, "You know, I think I shook you both up more than I thought. I guess I was just a little confused by Kaname's actions. I mean, I thought I knew him well enough to be able to predict his movements and reactions to things."

She turned her head a little so her eyes were trained on a corner of the darkened room, "It's just…It hurts when someone you like, maybe even love, doesn't seem to think the same way. Then it just becomes one-sided. And that's pointless, isn't it? What's the point to love someone who doesn't love you back?"

Zero was quiet for a moment. He gently lifted his hand and placed it on top of Yuki's. When she turned to him in surprise, he smiled, "Maybe there isn't a point to love. Yuki, I know how you feel. I felt it too."

"Zero…"

"I feel it right now. You like Kaname. No, you _love_ Kaname. I understand," and he stood up, gave her another of his rare, charming smile and headed out.

He found himself just walking around with no real destination in mind and after only a few minutes, he saw the being who he hoped not to bump into for a while. But right there, near a window, stood Kaname Kuran who still looked powerful, even in his miserable state.

It didn't take too long before their eyes connected with each other and Zero strode forward slowly. He had his hands jammed down into his jean pockets, watching Kaname like a hawk. Kaname didn't look angry, confused and surprised like Yuki had been. He didn't seem to look like he felt what Zero felt earlier either.

Kaname was stoic. Too stoic. Zero never liked that calm façade he always put up. It felt like trying to examine the feelings of a wall.

No matter how hard someone looked at Kaname, they wouldn't be able to determine what he was feeling. Like Zero right now. Maybe he wasn't feeling anything. It was either that or he was doing a spectacular job with controlling his emotions, keeping them under the surface.

"What have you come for, Kiryuu?" Kaname paused at the name, noting that during the bathroom encounter, he subconsciously kept calling the half-vampire Zero.

"Why'd you suddenly stop calling me by my first name?" Zero asked.

Zero obviously noticed that too. And he was using that excuse as a way to change the subject. After all, he didn't really know why. Because his one-sided love with Yuki made him come? Kaname would probably lash out at him for trying to "steal" his girl.

Vampires can be very over protective.

"Because in order to be able to call one by one's first name, one must be on close terms with each other," Kaname pointed out with a slight scowl, "We are obviously not on _close_ terms."

"I wouldn't want to get that _close_ to you Kuran," Zero muttered, "I mean. I'm not _gay_. And you're certainly not either."

"Who said I wasn't?" the brunette vampire snapped, "Don't assume things you don't know."

The silver haired boy felt his eyes widen subconsciously. What Kaname had just said was surprising. Very surprising. He wasn't sure if it was a bad piece of information or a good one. The vampire was snappish tonight.

He could tell.

But why?

Was he really gay?

The idea was so absurd; Zero had to toss away into the back of his mind. But if he was, was it any of Zero's concern? Was Zero even gay in the first place?

He liked Yuki though.

They both did.

But the longer he thought about it, he realized he barely knew a thing about Kaname Kuran. He didn't know about his history, his family or even a genuine thing like his favorite color. Zero knew nothing about Kaname.

So why was he focused on finding out his sexual profile?

Why did he care if Kaname was bisexual, straight or even gay?

Why did it matter?

But somehow, just somehow, the answer was so obvious. It was just waiting right in front of him. And he really wanted to know. No, he really _needed_ to know. And he wanted to know now.

"You're gay?" he blurted out.

Kaname continued to glare at him, "Maybe."

There was a small issue of silence. It was uncomfortable. Zero always had no problem with having the hallway quiet but with Kaname, that was a different story. Had he been with anyone else or anywhere else except here or with him, he'd be perfectly okay with it. It was strange.

But he always thought it had something to do with them being rivals. Now though. It didn't seem like it.

"Maybe? What answer is that?" Zero asked.

Kaname sighed. He was calm. He was in control of his emotions. He had one of the best controls. But this vampire. No, half-vampire. He was really annoying him. He was being a little too nosy, "It's _my_ answer."

"I'm not buying it," the silver haired boy folded his arms, looking as if he was in control. He was the boss.

"Fine. Do as you please."

The brunette didn't give in either. He was Kaname after all.

"Give me a real answer now," the boy didn't sound demanding but his lips formed a ruthless smile like he won a game, "Maybe isn't an answer. It's either a yes or no."

"What does the answer matter? Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I…"

He faltered. That was the second time tonight. Zero really had no idea. He was just going on this feeling. It was small but it was still there. And if he left it unattended to, he knew he'd be consumed by it. But what could he tell his rival?

"Just tell me and I might leave you alone."

Kaname's lips curled upward as well and he silently sneered at the half-vampire. This was really annoying him. And judging by the smirk on Zero's face, it looked like Kaname let loose his emotion. His current one being that of annoyance.

"Fine. I have no idea, Kiryuu. No idea," he repeated the words at the end for emphasis.

Zero's smirk widened and suddenly he had an idea. His brain seemed to have hatched it and before he could even think it through, he found his legs walking forward. He was going toward Kaname. And he couldn't stop his legs.

He didn't know what he doing, stopping in front of Kaname and smiling at him like a madman. Zero's hands shot toward him like lightning, grabbing at fistfuls of brunette colored hair on the back of his head. His hands yanked him down so their faces were inches from each other.

And before Kaname could say a thing, Zero slammed his lips onto his. The air was still. Everything seemed to fade, like everything had been out of place. And Zero could see the shock in the brunette's eyes. He was shocked himself. But only for a moment.

Then the silver haired boy's eyes fluttered shut and Kaname, rising out of his shock too, suddenly took control of the situation; of their lips on each others. He only had one thought, one realization before he was lost in the moment of the warm sensations from the contact.

_They were kissing._

_-_

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Melchan13 - **Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoyed this one as well!

**AAJ Edward -** You don't happen to watch Fullmetal Alchemist, do you? Because there's a guy whose name is Edward there. He's a short fellow but he's my favorite character all the same. Anyway I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter doesn't drive you away for any reason.

**Oztan -** Indeed, she can. But I tried not to make her a total immature, selfish brat in this chapter. I like her as a female character but sometimes she annoys me. Besides I think Zero and Kaname are a better pairing.

**ONiONLADi777 -** You always have the longest review and I always love reading it. Maybe it's because you always ramble? And maybe because I like rambling too? We have a lot in common! My parents sometimes call me "motor mouth". I always wondered why. But then I found out I would keep talking and talking and they would stare at me.

Weird, huh?

Anyways, thanks for the lovely compliments. I'm glad you like my writing style. I hope it didn't change too much in this chapter. I look forward to reading your next review!

**Kiwadoi Seiitsu -** Hehe, yes it's certainly progressing. I'm not too sure how many chapters I'm going for in this story though. I'm glad you like the story! I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**ICan'tThinkofAnythingCreative -** Yay for me then! I'm glad you like this story enough to review every chapter so far. I hope this chapter is to your liking as well. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up sooner than this update took.

**SabakuKyuu17 -** I'm sorry it took a while for this update. I realized that I said it wouldn't take so long I blame the writer's block and the thriller books. It's all their fault! Hehe okay so maybe I was a little lazy too but I'm always a little lazy. Anyway I hope you'll continue to read and review.

-

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading. If you want, you can review. I won't push you but if you do happen to review, you'll have my thanks. And I seriously am sorry for this long awaited update. In the mean time, I'm posted another story up in this same section called **Vampires of the Zodiac**. It's the opposite of this involving humor and I'm not putting any slash pairing in it. It's mainly about Yuki Cross.

And it's a crossover between **Vampire Knight** and **Fruits Basket**. But I'm going to be focusing more on continuing and completing this story first. So if people have the time, you can see the first chapter of it if you like. Thanks for reading.


	7. Part 7: A Feeling of Mutuality

**A/N: **Somehow I couldn't find myself able to write anymore regarding this story and I somewhat felt satisfied to having this chapter the last chapter. I'm sorry that everyone thought this story was going to be long and I also surprised myself with ending this story with only seven chapters.

I just want to so badly work on my other stories and my new one that is, thankfully, going to end up being in the Vampire Knight's section so be happy or not because it's also going to be the same slash kind of pairing: Zero and Kaname.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Warning(s):** OOC (Out of Character), typos, slash pairing, last chapter and cursing (Maybe).

**Hunter and Prey**

**-**

**Summary: **Caught between two worlds, Zero has no one left to turn to…except the one he hates the most; a pureblood. Zero and Kaname – Male and Male Love.

-

**Part 7: **A Feeling of Mutuality

-

"_I don't know myself anymore. Or maybe I never had."_

"_Kiryuu…No, Zero…You just need to trust yourself."_

"_That's easier said than done, Kaname."_

"_But the truth…"_

-

They were kissing.

_They were kissing._

Oh god, they were kissing!

The kiss…Their kiss…Right now…

Zero didn't know what was happening at that very moment, only a few seconds before, he was the one who started this. Him and his damn body, his damn legs got him into this…this mess. He wasn't even sure who was in control, only that it was insufferable and it seemed to last more than a minute. It felt like eternity as his rival nipped at his lips with sharp, inhumanly canine teeth.

Zero could feel his own blood and smell the stench of the dark, red liquid that he was supposed to drink. He blanched at the thought. He hated this sensation, this rush of mixed feelings and he hated that his first kiss was not shared with Yuki, his first love but with his rival, with a vampire; a pureblood. As he continued to think, he was suddenly turned around and pressed against the wall, at the mercy of the vampire.

If Zero had truly felt scared before this encounter, he was definitely scared now. Kaname's eyes seemed to gleam down at him, making him look even more in control than before and Zero was kneeling before him, fearing for his own safety in his physical appearance and in his mental frame of mind. His own mind seemed torn on the decision to get up and run as fast as he could down the hall and away from the monster in front of him or to take out his gun he always kept in his jacket and shoot Kaname right where he stood. Either way, those options didn't seem to do much good since he could barely even feel his legs beneath him let alone try to move them.

"Kiryuu…" He flinched inwardly at the sound of the brunette's droning voice, "Did you honestly think kissing me was going to change my answer?"

Zero stared up at him, not sure of how to answer. From the sound of his rival, it seemed that his actions did not even faze the vampire, it seemed like his actions only seemed childish and now he was being scolded on by the merciless vampire. He was the one cornered like a hunter would corner a prey.

_Prey._

The vampire hunter suddenly became the prey; the hunted.

"Did you feel anything?"

The question seemed to have come out of the blue. Kaname tilted his head in confusion and leaned forward so he was shadowing the silver haired half-vampire. Letting his hands lightly touch the wall in front of him, he stared at Zero in thought.

"What do you mean?"

Zero glared at him suddenly, "Did you feel anything during that kiss?"

The silver haired boy hated to repeat himself and since he was fairly new to this topic as well, he couldn't hold the blush that formed over his pale cheeks. He looked away immediately when the brunette kept staring at him in interest. It wasn't really like the half-vampire would care for the pureblood's answer but he wanted some reassurance about their feelings.

He suddenly wanted them to be nothing more than rivals still.

And he felt completely stupid and embarrassed for starting such an absurd thing like kissing his rival. Why would he _want_ to kiss his rival anyway?

"No, of course not," The brunette frowned down at him.

Why would a simple kiss from his rival change any feelings he had regarding the boy? Was Kiryuu only asking to make sure he wasn't gay?

The frown deepened.

Or maybe Kiryuu asked because he secretly liked Kaname.

Though he knew that to be absurd, he had to silently reassure himself that was not what this was about. He suddenly wanted to see the hunter's reaction to his answer. When he watched the boy give a sharp nod of his head in agreement with the statement, he felt his heart seeming to sink down to his stomach in disappointment.

He raised an eyebrow at his own inward reaction and frowned, thinking of why a part of him felt that way.

"Che. That's a good thing I guess," The hunter was saying nonchalantly, "I mean, I think I absolutely hated the kiss."

Kaname only stared back, noticing for once in his life how hurtful the bluntness of the responses Zero made could be. He never actually thought of his carelessness toward others, especially towards Kaname himself but it was the first time that what Zero said to him actually seemed to actually _affect_ him. It was strange how that mere statement could mentally pierce at Kaname's heart.

"I see," The pureblood managed to say as he backed away from his position, "I think, Kiryuu…"

"Hm?" Zero sat back against the wall that faced the vampire, somewhat interested in his nails more than the man himself.

"I think, Kiryuu that we should somehow set up a truce with Yuki."

Zero looked up at once, astounded by the suggestion from his rival. He couldn't believe it. Kaname Kuran, the perfect student who got whatever he wanted, was actually asking to stop fighting, to stop their rivalry?

It was insane.

It was absurd.

It was _ridiculous._

"So…what you're saying is that…we won't fight against each other anymore and that no one gets Yuki?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Kaname shook his head.

"No, what I mean is that we should stop fighting over Yuki like children. Yuki can decide who she wants and even though I still like her and you seem to be quite fond of her, we shouldn't be glaring at each other or threatening each other with guns," He paused and looked at Zero pointedly before continuing, "…Over Yuki. I'm sure she didn't like how childish we behaved in the past, Kiryuu."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "In the past?"

"That means that I'm not requesting this. I'm ordering that we stop."

The silver haired boy pulled back his hands and shoved them into his pockets, "Whatever I guess."

"I'll take that as a yes. So thank you for this lovely conversation and that…kiss," Kaname turned around, "I should be going now, Kiryuu. Good night to you."

Zero grunted in response, "Oh, Kaname."

As the vampire paused in mid-step, he peered over his shoulders to see the sullen vampire slumped in front of the wall, "Yes?"

"Quit calling me Kiryuu."

"Come again?"

The silver haired vampire smirked at him, "It's only fair to call me by my first name now. We're kind of friends now, right?"

The vampire nodded in agreement, "Perhaps not friends right now but we are getting somewhat close. For now this is just a feeling of mutuality…Zero."

"Of course," The silver haired boy nodded back, "Just a feeling of mutuality."

"Good night, Zero."

"Good night, Kaname."

-

_The End._

-

**Preview Story:**

I haven't come up with the title to this story yet but I have written the summary and a tiny bit of the chapter down on paper. If you guys want to help me with the title, by all means, send me one in a review or by e-mail.

The story is, of course, a fan-story in the Vampire Knights section because I felt like making one today (In class).

Here's the **Preview** **Summary**:

From one lifetime as a vampire hunter to the next lifetime as a regular high school student with no memories of the last, the ex-hunter finds himself in a relationship of student to teacher with his old rival.

The pairing is obviously Zero and Kaname since I'm a huge fan of that pairing.

But anyway, that may be the next story I put up, only I need a title…

-

**A/N: **I know I rushed the ending. But hey, it couldn't be helped. Anyway thanks for reading and to all of my reviewers, thank you! I'm not going to respond to any of them this time since there's a lot of you but if I get the time, I'll reply to you all privately on this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this story.

Oh and remember that this ending isn't really an ending. You can imagine whatever you feel like about Kaname and Zero's relationship. I just thought that ending it here was nice.


	8. BE1: Lost Summer Camping Part 1

**A/N: **SURPRISE! I have decided, after a long while of mentally debating with myself, that while I'm trying to think of how to forward my other stories, I'll be updating this story with mini stories. These mini stories, known as Bonuse Editions, will have NOTHING to do with moving the main storyline of **Hunter and Prey **forward. It is like a large collection of mini stories that show what Zero and Kaname are like after the main story. In fact, the little stories may have nothing to do with each other. They're mainly here to amuse myself and you guys while I come up with chapters for the rest of my stories, if you understand what I mean by all this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this side-stories!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Warning(s): **Zero and Kaname (Boy pairing), cursing (not really in this part - unless you cound 'hell' as one), OOC (Out of Character - a bit on Zero's part), and typos (I'm pretty sure I have some I didn't cover).

**Special Epilogue Note – **Zero and Kaname are on friendlier terms now. They've started calling each other by their first names as their rivalry has been put to an end. The two have made a pact that they would stop fighting over Yuki so now they're somewhat ignoring her.

And as their friendship sort of deepened, Zero finally agreed to take night classes, which included living in the vampire dorms with Kaname and the others. He still refused to wear the night class uniform, much to the headmaster/chairman's dismay. And with this new change that saddened Yuki deeply, it also drove her to protect the secret of the school even more (even if Zero was no longer her partner).

And now school is out for the summer, which leads to our little story today…

**Hunter and Prey: Bonus Edition**

**-**

**Summary: **As Zero and Kaname's friendship expands, and with Yuki still left clueless, the chairman decides to take action, himself. What awaits the two boys now?

-

**Bonus Edition 1:** Lost Summer Camping Part 1

-

"_Zero, what are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, Kaname."_

"_Heh…"_

"_What's funny?"_

"_This whole first name thing is not really something I'm used to."_

"_Well, neither is this road trip."_

"_I know."_

"_We're in the middle of nowhere!"_

"_I know…"_

-

"Hm…so we're going on a road trip tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to come with you and them?"

"Yes."

"Did you even tell them yet?"

"…No."

"Hm…"

"Please come, Yuki!"

"Um…"

"Please, please, please! I'm begging you-!"

"Sure! It sounds like a lot of fun."

"What? Really? Great!"

"But…_father_,do you really think they'll come just because you asked them?"

All of a sudden, the chairman sat up straight, looked the brunette haired girl in the eyes and smiled. She gulped nervously, wondering why she felt woozy just by seeing his face. Was it the dead determination in his eyes with hints of mischief that caused her to almost tumble to the floor in a nervous breakdown or maybe it was the way he was smiling at her?

She really didn't know.

And it didn't stop the fact that she had to break contact with his bright eyes in order to straighten out her mind. It should be against the law make someone nervous enough to flinch away just by direct eye contact! Why was he looking at her like he was conjuring up something sinister anyway? Was she a part of his plan? As Yuki began to wrack her mind for an answer that wasn't even there, the chairman spoke up.

"Actually, I have a feeling they'll immediately say no if I ask them," he smiled at her.

She frowned. That was fairly pessimist of him to say and yet he still had a smile. Why though? She was clueless.

He continued on, ignoring her blinking eyes, "But this is the part where you come in, my dear sweet daughter."

Then he went silent, studying her and waiting for a response. Again, the brunette haired girl was clueless. What did she have to do with any of this? What did he mean this was the part where she came in? Yuki shook her head slightly, she still didn't understand.

The chairman bit his lips to keep from laughing, "Yuki, I want you to try and persuade them to come with us. You're the only one who can get close to Zero and the only one Kaname ever cares about. You have the two in the palm of your hand. _You can make them do whatever you want!_"

Yuki turned a bright red, "You want me to ask them in your place? It's your idea! Why don't you?"

"Because they'd never listen to me," he said back easily.

The brunette sighed.

She was beaten. Of course, everyone knew that the only one who can approach the high and mighty boys was her and only her. Yuki had that kind of charm that made everyone like her; she had that kind of personality easy to hang around with. She was the reason the silver haired boy was living for and she was the reason why the brunette haired boy was at the school for.

She put up her hand to show him that she surrendered and his smile grew bigger in triumph.

"Good. Then I'll tell you my plan, okay? I won't tell you my ulterior motive because I'd like to keep that a secret until later," he made a hand gesture for her to come closer so he could whisper in her ear.

As the girl walked around the desk to the chairman, she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen during this barely planned out camping trip.

-

"You want _us _to go where now?"

"You heard me Zero! We're going on a road trip and you and Kaname have to come with us. _Please!_"

Zero huffed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm being serious, Zero. Please."

"No."

At this point, Yuki glared up at the silver haired boy. Why didn't he want to come? She watched his eyes dart around, cautiously, as if searching for something in the room. That was unusual. She was about to ask why he looked so nervous, when a very familiar voice made her twist around suddenly.

The ever gentlemanly vampire had stepped out from the shadows, bowing down as he did so, to the blushing girl. He smiled softly at her and then turned his attention to the left out boy, who nodded at him in silent greeting, a gesture he often made toward everyone, including his friends.

"My dear Yuki, what brings you to my dorm grounds?" he asked quietly, still watching the silver haired boy like a hawk.

Yuki smiled at him, even though all she saw was his back.

"The chairman wants you two to come with us to the camping trip this weekend- tomorrow," she said in full confidence.

Kaname beamed at her, "That'd be lovely. Isn't that right, Zero?" his attention had turned back to Zero now.

The silver haired boy bit his lips, "I don't really feel like going."

The response earned the boy two dark glares. He blinked in surprise and when he noticed that the two weren't about to stop staring at him, he gave in, giving Yuki a quick smile and apology at the same time pointing a glare at the older vampire. Kaname only returned a small smile, fully enjoying his momentary weakness.

"Fine, we'll go to this one just to see what the chairman is up to," he said loudly.

Yuki almost leapt up in joy.

She hurriedly walked out of the dorms and almost sprang into a full out sprint to tell her step-father the good news, leaving the two boys in quiet relief.

The rest of the day dragged on, uneventfully…

-

"Good morning you guys!"

She was greeted by a groan from the silver haired boy's part and the dazzling smile from the pure-blooded prince. Yuki couldn't help but blush as he took her hand into his, leaned forward and—

"Okay enough you two."

She groaned.

Everyone around the grumpy half-blood could notice the jealousy oozing out of his deep voice. He was the only one who didn't seem to understand why he was so angry at the physical contact Yuki had received. Zero only did what was the first impulse he had in his mind and right then it was to slap the two's hands away from each other and then to quickly turn his back on them before they could catch the redness on his cheeks.

Though, with glancing only once at Kaname, the human girl could tell he already knew.

His smile turned bigger as he touched the boy's shoulder with one hand which caused Zero to jump up in surprise.

"Don't touch me," he hissed as the brunette only tilted his head in false innocence, "…and don't touch Yuki."

That was said in even more hints of anger, confusion and what others would call, jealousy.

Kaname couldn't help but smirk.

"Of course, Zero. What ever you say…"

While Zero and Kaname finally busied themselves in their own conversation, the three walked off toward the headmaster's small car. He waved cheerfully at them and motioned for the three to get in. Yuki sat in the front seat, next to the chairman while the two vampires were packed up in the back seats along side with the camping materials.

They were still talking to each other about vampire things Yuki had no idea about so besides from occasional attempts at making friendly conversation with them, Yuki let them be.

-

"I think we're lost."

"No we're not! I followed the map accordingly."

"Chairman…"

"Why can't you just call me father like Yuki does?"

"I refuse!"

"Why!"

"It doesn't matter the reason. I'm telling you, we're lost!"

"And I refuse to admit to it!"

"Well you better because that's just a fact. You're lousy at directions so just give it up already."

"Zero…quit giving the headmaster a hard time and come over here."

"Why?"

"Well that's because Yuki and I need help setting up the fire. You're only making more trouble with that senseless argument over there. Come and be useful."

"I am useful! I helped with the tent!"

"Well go get some wood for us now."

"No!"

"Just go…now!"

"Please, Zero? Kaname and I are busy. And even the chairman is trying to figure out the map. All that's left is you."

"…"

"Now, Zero, that's an order."

"…Fine."

-

"Where the hell are the woods?"

Grumbling, Zero walked through the clearing. There was no sign of trees at all. In fact, the more he looked around, the more he couldn't help but wonder if they were at a camping site at all. Since when did camping sites have cactuses and sand anyway?

"What the heck! How can he even call himself a man if he can't read a map properly?"

"Zero…?"

He spun around to face the taller brunette who wore a frown.

"Zero, what are you doing here…?"

"I was gathering woods," he looked around him, "Although there really aren't any."

The brunette nodded knowingly.

"So anyway…what are you doing here…erm, Kaname?"

The vampire chuckled, "Heh."

"And what's so funny?" he raised an eyebrow.

"This whole first name thing is really something I'm not that used to."

The boy nodded this time, "Yeah. I know. And neither is this road trip."

"I know."

"And did you just realize also, that we're in the middle of a…"

He didn't even need to finish the rhetorical question. They both wondered the same thing. How could the headmaster and his daughter be so clueless?

They were in the middle of nowhere.

No.

They were somewhere worse than the middle of nowhere.

They were at a…

"…desert?"

-

**End Part 1.**

**-**

**A/N: **How'd you like it? It gives some amusement, bides me some time and part 2 will come soon. Hopefully. Either that or the next part of **Being Mortal**. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully you'll review. Thank you!


	9. BE2: Lost Summer Camping Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but I had a bit of a writer's block here. I was working on this while I was working on Grim Prince so I got a little lost when picking up on this story again since I couldn't just switch to first person point of view. That's why it took a while. Oh and I was also watching some anime. Can someone give me some reccomendations on romance-school-life-comedy kind of animes? I tried some on youtube but that site has too much of everything and most of the anime people upload on it are kind of (too) perverted for me.

Anyway, here's the update and a little warning in advance, the first shift of scenes might be a little confusing since it's all dialouge really. I'll tell you the general order - it's Zero who talks first, then shifts to Kaname and then back and forth, back forth and so on. Okay, time for the chapter. Later! And thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knights, just these fan-fiction ideas.

**Warning(s): **Zero and Kaname (Boy and boy pairing), cursing, OOC (Out of Character - Somewhat), and typos (I don't mean to though).

**Special Epilogue Note – **Zero and Kaname are on friendlier terms now. They've started calling each other by their first names as their rivalry has been put to an end. The two have made a pact that they would stop fighting over Yuki so now they're somewhat ignoring her.

And as their friendship sort of deepened, Zero finally agreed to take night classes, which included living in the vampire dorms with Kaname and the others. He still refused to wear the night class uniform, much to the headmaster/chairman's dismay. And with this new change that saddened Yuki deeply, it also drove her to protect the secret of the school even more (even if Zero was no longer her partner).

And now school is out for the summer, which leads to our little story today…

**Hunter and Prey: Bonus Edition**

**-**

**Summary: **As Zero and Kaname's friendship expands, and with Yuki still left clueless, the chairman decides to take action, himself. What awaits the two boys now?

-

**Bonus Edition 2:** Lost Summer Camping Part 2

-

"_I hated you, Kaname."_

"_The feeling was mutual."_

"_I sort of hate you still."_

"_Of course you do."_

"_Um…"_

"_What is it now, Zero?"_

"_How the hell-,"_

"_Mmmmphhh!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Heh. You talk too much sometimes, Kiryuu."_

"_What! What the hell was that for? Y-You…"_

"_I know…"_

"_You fucking kissed me!"_

-

The word seemed to have echoed throughout the barren waste land of sand and cactuses. The two boys looked at each other, both having some kind of thoughts about their sudden predicament racing through their minds and as if as one, the two vampires got up from their crouch and walked off toward their camp site.

Zero glanced side-ways as they neared the site and the two clueless idiots, "How do you think the headmaster made this kind of mistake? Even if he is directionally challenged, this seems too huge of a mess to have it blamed on a wrong turn."

"No, you're right. It can't be a mistake," the brunette said, casually, and at that moment, Zero seethed at how calm the pure-blooded vampire could seem.

He hated a lot of things.

He hated vampires.

He especially hated pure-bloods.

And although it took some time for Zero to warm up toward Kaname Kuran, his supposed rival ever since he was taken in to the academy, he hated how he _could _warm up to him. He wasn't supposed to! But here he was, walking in almost comfortable silence with the very vampire that numerously threatened to kill him because his creepy obsession with Yuki Cross, the girl they both loved their own way.

How could they ever be friends?

How could Zero kiss him that day?

It made no sense.

It defied every written and unwritten law out there.

Enemies weren't supposed to be in each other's company like they were all of a sudden friends. They weren't supposed to kiss each other. No. It was wrong. It made Zero confused. And a confused Zero wasn't a good thing.

Because then, he might do something like that again just to try to un-confuse him!

Zero gritted his teeth as his jumbled-up thoughts flurried around in his mind, daring him to do something that would once again defy every one of his train of thoughts, the thoughts that kept him alive all those years, the ones that were taught to him at a very early age. He hated vampires. He hated vampires. He hated vampires.

And Kaname Kuran shouldn't be an exception.

But why was he now?

No, he wasn't.

He was still the enemy.

He was still his rival.

Rival for what though?

Yuki?

No…they stopped that childish competition a while ago.

So then, what were they rivals for?

What was he the enemy for?

Zero glared at a poor, defenseless cactus that was just there. It was unmoving and vulnerable and Zero had to reason that it was just asking for someone to glare at it or to take their stress off on it because it hasn't moved, because it couldn't move.

He still hated Kaname, right?

But then why was he calling him by his first name?

Zero froze in place, eyes wide.

Wasn't it Zero, himself who asked if they were friends in the first place?

It couldn't be.

But the more he tried not to remember, to think about something else, the memory become even clearer until it was like yesterday that they made their pact.

"Zero. We're here. Zero…"

The silver haired teen jerked out of his horrid thoughts in time to find that everyone, including the headmaster, Yuki and Kaname were staring at him as if he just grew another head. He gulped nervously and then turned to stare at Kaname in that annoyed way of his.

"I refuse…"

The brunette continued to stare at him emotionlessly, not bothering to interrupt but also not bothering to look like he could care what he was saying either.

"…to acknowledge you as my friend."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before the brunette haired girl clapped her hands together in a nervous gesture. She quickly scrambled in between the two, "Um…Zero…Kaname, I think we still need a fire."

The silver haired boy blinked and the two then turned to the girl. Haven't she realized they were stranded in a desert yet? They moved to stare at the headmaster. He didn't notice either. Zero sighed, "Like father, like daughter, huh?"

Kaname could only agree with him, "Yes. Very much so."

"Eh? What are you two talking about?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side.

They both sighed.

"We couldn't find any wood," the teen muttered.

The girl looked at the two uncomfortable boys with big eyes, innocent eyes, clueless eyes and Zero almost had to hit himself to pull himself together. He would not get lost in her eyes, he would not think about Yuki, he would not, he would not, he would not…

…and yet, all his mind could tell him, could whisper to him was: Yuki, Yuki, Yuki.

How odd…

Shifting around, the three teens found a suspicious gulping headmaster, looking at the map like he was actually nervous. Was he? Kaname frowned in deep suspicion. Zero glared heatedly. And Yuki only watched them all very carefully, almost as if analyzing their every movements and comparing with who knows what. It was a very awkward silence.

"Um…so…if we have no campfire, we might as well collect some food, right?"

The almost nervous headmaster had finally spoken up.

Although he didn't look up from the map, he could almost _feel _a twitch from the silver haired ex-hunter. Obviously he had suggested the wrong idea.

"Have you taken a look at this place, yourself, idiot-headmaster?"

That could only come from the silver haired youth himself. The man found himself thinking about the little chances it could have come from anyone at the site save the ex-hunter, himself. After all, Kaname Kuran, one of the only purebloods of his kind could never, ever say that – would never say that in a millennium. Yuki would never say that either. He couldn't possibly imagine the sweet little girl back talk like that to her father.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

"Yes, yes. I heard you," the man sighed.

"Well if you have then you'd know that we're freaking stuck in a DESERT!"

Boy was the youth loud. Then again Zero was always loud. It must be his vampire side kicking in. But wait…if Zero was a vampire and behaved so violently, then why haven't Kaname killed him already? Or at least tried to bite his head off like Zero was doing at the moment? It must be their different personalities he guessed. After all, Kaname was always so polite.

Zero could use a lesson or two from the pureblood. But he would never go into a room with him alone unless he had his gun. Headmaster Cross winced at the _colorful _imagery of Zero and Kaname alone in a room with no way out and the silver haired boy had his gun with him. There would be a lot of red in the room when they were through with each other.

But then again, Kaname was a vampire with powers. He was probably more powerful than Zero with his gun. And since Kaname was also most likely physically stronger than him, Zero would be the one pinned to the floor in seconds. That led the man down to a ton of questions, the strongest being: Did he even want to peek into the room with those two alone and Zero underneath Kaname?

Although that would definitely be a sight! He laughed out loud. He was such a _pervert_. The man finally stopped in his thoughts and looked from face to face to face. How weird. Why were all three of them staring at him weirdly? Did he say something? No he couldn't have. He would have remembered. So why then?

He waited patiently for the staring to stop.

It didn't.

He glanced down at his watch.

A minute passed.

Finally the brunette stopped and asked, "Why are you red…? Or do I want to even know?"

Zero was the second to come out of the trance, "Idiot-headmaster, are you by any chance a…you know…?"

The man winced, "I'm bisexual, Zero."

Zero grew red, "No…I didn't mean that! I meant, are you…a -,"

"Zero, wait…you're asking for his sexual preference? Didn't you ask me for that too earlier? You really must be gay then," the brunette muttered plainly.

"No wait…I wasn't going to ask that!"

"Zero," this time, it came from Yuki, "I thought you liked me!"

"Stop! I was just asking-,"

"Zero, is this a hidden confession? I'm touched but my heart already belongs to another. And father and son wouldn't be right-,"

"Cut it out! I was just going to ask if you're a pervert! Geez," the silver haired youth rubbed his head, glaring form one face to another until his gaze reached back to the headmaster.

The man blinked.

"Oh…"

He frowned for a minute before curving it upward again into a full out grin. Clapping his hands together, he folded the map and then looked at Yuki. He stood up and walked by the car before beckoning the girl toward him. While they were whispering about something out of the boys hearing range, the two vampires sighed, both frustrated with the day's events.

"Why the hell are we camping in a desert?"

Kaname only shrugged, before glancing at the unheard conversation by the car. He could just focus his sensitive hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation but what was the fun in doing that? He was also pretty sure the ex-hunter could do that as well but the youth was probably too frustrated to remember he had vampire hearing at the moment and even though it wasn't as strong as Kaname's, it was still better than that of a normal human's.

"Let's go somewhere away from them. This sun is killing me anyway."

"You telling me," the pureblood muttered, "I'm too sleepy to move though."

The hunter snorted, "I know an oasis around here. Come on."

"And how do you know, half-vampire?"

Zero shrugged, "I hear running water."

"We shouldn't go for too long though. The sun is making me fairly drowsy and I hear that deserts come with mirages."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But since I used to be human, the sun doesn't affect me like it does to you."

"Fine, let's just go then."

-

"Oh fuck. Everywhere is just sand. I'm getting so freaking tired of sand, sand, sand."

The pureblood only responded with a light groan.

"Oh come on, Kaname. Stay awake, will you?"

"We're alone here."

"I know."

"And there's sand all over the place."

"Of course."

"And the sun is ten times intense now."

"Yeah, so?"

Kaname growled sharply, "It may not make you so damn tired like it does to me, but could you at least seem like you care at least a little?"

The silver haired boy frowned, "I'm the one who's carrying you. Doesn't that show something?"

"Show what? That you're not a real big heartless jack-ass? You're still a fucking prick."

"Since when did you start cursing?"

"Since the sun has become a giant flaming ball of gas that's out to get me."

"So…this is another side-effect to vampires if they stay out too long in the sun?"

"Something to that effect. Put me down now. I can walk on my own."

"No. Now shut up. I can get us to that oasis. I just need to focus."

"Zero, you're an idiot. I want to go back to the car in the shade. Put me down. We're going back before I do something drastic."

"Like what? The worse you can do is try and kill me. We're going to that oasis."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"…"

"OUCH! What the hell!"

"Thank god. Now let's go."

"No way ass-hole. You don't just kick a guy trying to help you, you know!"

"You were kid-napping me. Now let's go before I have to drag you back myself."

"You ass-hole…"

"If you're not going willingly, then I will drag you back unwillingly."

-

"Where are they, I wonder? I'm sure we weren't gone that long."

"Kaname, you bastard! Let me go!"

The silver haired boy squirmed as hard as he could against the ropes around his arms. He didn't understand what had happened because one second they were walking through the desert, lost as anyone could be without a sense of direction at all – only going with instinct and then the next moment, he found himself face down on the ground with the dizzy-headed pureblood on his back, pulling out some strong ropes from literally, out of nowhere.

Now they were at the site they had been previously, trying to find signs of the girl and her father with the silver haired hunter, himself snarling madly at the amused brunette haired vampire. His arms behind him were bound together so he couldn't try and pull out his gun that was conveniently located on his belt for dire situations and he stood there, glaring at the perfect back of Kaname Kuran, the pureblood he once hated and the vampire who came to slowly accept him.

Right now though, he was currently debating if the promise they had about putting their hatred in the past could be broken. He usually kept promises, especially when it came to Yuki but now, right now he was having second thoughts.

The pureblood frowned, "I guess Yuki and the chairman had gone out somewhere."

The silver haired boy huffed, "They probably went to look for us. Now let me go."

"Not yet. You might try and kill me." The brunette walked forward and touched the silver gun by his side before tugging it off effortlessly.

Zero blanched, "That's not fair. You have powers. What if you try to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead," the pureblood said coolly, tugging the ropes off as well.

Sighing, the hunter rubbed his hands together, looking down at the marks around his wrists, "You know…I hated you back then. Really hated you…"

"The feeling was the same," the vampire replied softly, lifting the handle of the car.

The boy walked forward a step as the vampire fell back against the seat.

"I still hate you. Sort of anyway."

"Of course you do. I'd think you insane if you didn't still."

"Um…"

"What is it now, Zero?"

He sighed quietly.

"How in the world…"

He took another step forward. They were almost nose to nose now. How did he end up being that close? It was as if his mind had drifted away, had stopped thinking and let his feet keep walking, let it have control. And now he was staring with wide eyes at the pureblood, at his face, at his lips…

He stood there, stood stock-still as that pale face came closer and closer. He wasn't going anywhere; he didn't move any part of his body forward. No, it was the vampire who was leaning closer, who was on the edge of that car seat, it was him who suddenly grabbed the back of his head, of his silver hair and pushed their faces toward one another's. And it was also Zero's fault too.

He had to blame himself for letting it happen, for being there at that time when Kaname was still not exactly right in the head. After all, vampires tend to get a bit edgy when left in the sunlight for a little too long and he still had no idea when that _effect _would wear out, if it would ever wear out soon. And if it did wear out soon, it wasn't sooner enough or this even would never have occurred in the first place.

The first kiss they had shared with each other had never been so deep, so meaningful because the youth had never thought of it before, of sharing a kiss with his rival but now, after that kiss, he had been thinking about it constantly. It couldn't fly out of his head. It wouldn't leave him alone. Whenever he thought he was alone, away from Kaname, Yuki, the headmaster, the day class girls and the night class vampires, the pureblood would somehow crawl his way into his mind, taint every one of his thoughts about that night, about that kiss.

So now, this one seemed so meaningful.

It felt like he was fighting his emotions but they were winning. They were consuming his whole being. One was lust, another was anger, and there were so many more that he couldn't possibly be able to identify them all right now, as the vampire smirked from on top of him, as his thoughts could only revolve around that pureblood.

Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

Why?

He couldn't even find the strength to push the brunette off him. He couldn't, wouldn't, no matter how much his mind weakly urged his hands to start punching, his legs to start kicking and his brain to start thinking. He couldn't. He didn't _want_ to. But that was such a silly thought. Why wouldn't he want to?

He hated the pureblood with such a passion all these years. What changed him since then? That kiss did. That promise did.

"I wonder what's going through your mind right now, Kiryuu. You sure like to talk a lot."

The silver haired boy blinked, looking around him. He finally noticed that the pureblood had pulled away as he was lost within his own thoughts. How could he have not realized it until now?

"What the hell was that?" he sputtered, touching his lips as though they were somehow contaminated.

The brunette smirked, "It was how it looked like. We had one before, a kiss you know."

"Well I know that…I know that…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Kaname shrugged, sitting back against the seat.

"You fucking kissed me…!"

The brunette frowned at him, "Are you complaining? I thought you liked it."

Zero turned red, finally realizing the truth.

Really, how could he not have realized it until just now? The vampire had a way of controlling him. He truly was controlling him. How? Through the power of lust. After all, Zero could never, ever fall in love with a pureblood.

It was lust.

It had to be lust.

And it would soon go away.

-

"Operation one, part one of: Zero-Kaname-Lovey-Dovey-Action, complete!"

"I can't believe we're spying on them, chairman-san."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me, daddy, Yuki?"

"I'm never going to call you that so you can just forget it."

"Ah, so mean. When we get home, I'm never cooking for you two again, at least until you call me daddy."

"Nice try but Zero already knows how to cook. He wouldn't mind."

"I can't believe I raised such mean children!"

-

The End/ Lost Summer Camping

-

**A/N: **I hope you liked this last part of the story. There will most likely be more. And it might continue from this story but just remember, these stories are kind of pointless since the actual story is over. These stories are only here to keep me entertained and you guys entertained while I get my new stories up and more updates posted. I probably should have just created them as a new story all together instead of putting them on this story but...I didn't since there were still at least 50 of you guys who had this on alert (60 now). Thank you guys for favoriting, alerting, reading and commenting on this story and my others.

I'm glad to see that people actually care about them out there.

I'll try and get Pitch up soon and Grim Prince, Vampires of the Zodiac and all the others (especially Being Mortal) updated as well. Adios for now!


End file.
